User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Welcome to the wiki, Bloodstar! I hope you enjoy your time here, and stay here for a long time. I would first like to alert you of our current temporary ban; if you follow the link there are more details about it. Next, I'd like to a) introduce myself and b) tell you about our projects. I'm Leopardclaw, commonly called Leopard or Leo or Claw or whatever. I'm one of the admins here, and I would be happy to answer any immidiate questions you may have. Of course, I recommend you join Project:Adopt A User as an aprentice, to get yourself a mentor and become familiar with the wiki. I'd also suggest joining other projects too; Project:Create for fanfiction; Project:Imagine for charart; Project:SpellCheck for spellchecking (adurr). So, I guess that's Leopard, over and out! 09:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I had a look at your wiki, it looks cool. I may join it =) And don't worry about the fanfic, that's not all this wiki's about. If you want to write, write, if you don't whatever x3 10:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bloody!!! I didn't know you came here! You planning on staying? :D 13:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Re: You mean take other people's stories and finish them? No. At least, not mine. I don't think others would be very happy if you're taking what they worked on and technically claiming it as your own. However, if you ask them before hand, and they say "yes", then, by all means, I won't complain. You just won't be allowed to touch my work, which I have categorized. I'm against it. I don't care if they're not around or not; it's their work, and should be treated as such. However, I will allow it if and only if you can get permission first. And that doesn't mean from me. I don't know. Ask them on their talk page. If they don't answer, and I see you using their work, I'll report you myself. You are only allowed to use the work on this wiki if and only if you've gotten permission from the original author. Not before that, or under any other circumstances. We clear on this? Ahhh! I'm so sorry for not answering you Bloody! I've been so busy lately that I've barely been on this wiki or any wiki! Dx I'll see about a collab. I don't know if I'll have time. (Being busy sucks). I'll go answer you ''right now!!!! '' 20:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing So Next time you have a problem, kiddo, come to me. Do not complain to my friends about me, or else I will find out. Got it? I hear of this again, you're getting banned from this wiki, and that whole story thing will be out of the question. Information for Writing [Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 I just realized that you responded to my blog post. I'm am giving you almost the same guideline I gave Sunpaw's original owner. The only difference is that anything bolded is new information. Also, this was also originally multiple messages, so I edited out a few irrelevant things. General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your's should be up to date, but I advise you to check anyway. Your cat will have a power. Sunpaw's power was decided, for him to be able to talk to and change into animals. I am pretty sure you won't be able to change this, since he might have see his power on or twice. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. I am about to post this on your page, and I realized that the rogue was probably the one was was going to tell them this prophecy, or it be told around that time, and I decided for the rogue to enter sooner, so there is another prophecy, but I'm not actually sure now when you will find out. I also have to locate it in my notes. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. See above. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. This is sort of not going to work with the length of the first book, so this will be a requirement for the second book. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character cannot personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. The rogue will probably appear sometime in the second or third book You cat can be arrogant, but cannot be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. You character can use his or her power, but just not be aware that they are. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they cannot have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. The rest of the personal requirements are not for your character, but you can read if you want to. Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they cannot have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: I thinking about making a better map to keep things consistent about where things are. FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. Starpine FrogClan TwigClan SunsetClan Gathering place FishClan This is the general postitioning of each clan. On the map I made you, SunsetClan needs to be more to the right. On the right side of FishClan and FrogClan. Don't be afraid to ask questions. That’s all you need to know for writing all your chapters for this book. I try to have very little amount of requirements, so you are free to have anything happen in your chapter that is not against what I told you not to do. You don’t have to tell me before hand what you decide to write. The only time I will tell you what has to be in a chapter is if I really need to move the series along. Even if I do have to do that, I’ll still give a very little amount of requirements for that chapter as possible. 20:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Collab: Just a reminder that I am giving you three days to write Sunpaw's part do the collab. If you want to give the part up, or have any questions, contact me immediately. I'm currently in Canada, and I can only access Internet if I have wifi, so in two days I might not be able to answer questions. 01:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC)